


Come Together

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)



Category: Farscape
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, PTSD, Psychological Torture, Sexual Assault, Torture, Video, Violence, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-01
Updated: 2004-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro
Summary: Title:Come TogetherFandom:FarscapeMusic:SpiralmouthSummary:Madness takes its toll





	Come Together

**Password:** showme


End file.
